Toy projectile launchers are generally known and can be used for entertainment and gaming. Toy projectile launchers are known to use various propulsion technologies. Pneumatic launchers use a burst of air to propel a projectile forward. Mechanical launchers typically have a mechanism that exerts a mechanical impulse to launch a projectile. Other launching techniques exist as well. Known toy projectile launchers can suffer from limited range and accuracy. Some known projectile launchers use opposing twin drive wheels in opposition. These require either two motors or a geared connection, resulting in relatively high cost.